1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to thumbnails and more particularly to generating thumbnails in editing images.
2. Prior Art
Image-editing software tools such as Adobe® Photoshop® allow users to make use of thumbnails for speedy editing of the images. Thumbnails are typically small, low-resolution versions of images used for quick identification of the images. In existing photo-editing tools, typically, a list of names of edit operations and corresponding icons is displayed. By looking at this list, a user can select an icon from the list to pick a specific item in the list to go to a particular state of the image. Thus, a user may perform a particular edit operation on an image, for example draw a line on the image. Other operations such as ‘undo’ and ‘redo’ are used so that the edit operation need not be repeated for obtaining a specific version of the image.
However, in existing photo-editing tools, the small size of the thumbnail makes it difficult to discern changes made in the image. For example, if a user repeatedly performs similar edit operations, for example uses an ‘ink tool’ on different sections of the image in Adobe® Photoshop®, then it becomes difficult to identify as to which thumbnail corresponds to which edit operation, from the list of thumbnails of the image.